nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 1
Saturday, Jan 21 2012 The first day of school, and everyone was heading towards ACHS on the clear morning. Ichigono Matsuyo was one of the earlier students to arrive at school, only to be harassed by a group of delinquents hanging out at the front gate. Suguru, the leader of the group, tried to talk Matsuyo out of her money, though Matsuyo was not willing to part with it. Shortly after this began, Iwaki Mayumi showed up to the event, unhappy with what she saw. The situation escalated, and Kuroshima Mitsuko happened upon the situation, watching from a bit further distance. Finally, about the same time Miyazaki Yukiko showed up on the scene, Suguru charged forward holding a knife in his jacket. Mayumi, quick to react, placed a small barrier at Suguru's feet, causing him to trip, though she was not expecting him to land directly on the knife he was holding. After some freaking out, and Yukiko encountering Student Council president Kawamoto Mizuho, Suguru was brought to the nurse and the girls got to the opening ceremony. Following that, the students went to their classes and had the honor of having their powers tested. During lunch, Mayumi went to visit Suguru, to make sure he was ok, though he didn't seem very pleased with her visit. Near the end of the school day, the girls were all asked to go to the principal, Kawamoto Keishichi's, office. He told them that the school did not appreciate the fighting that occured that morning, and refused to listen when the girls each tried to explain that they were innocent. The girls were eventually sent to the school's auditorium, where they were forced to clean as punishment. Upon arriving, the girls were met by Mizuho, who happily offered Yukiko an address of where the boys from that morning were going to be after they were done with their punishment. The girls talked a bit more while cleaning, including a well placed punch to Matsuyo's face. When they were done cleaning, Matsuyo, Mitsuko, and Yukiko decided to go find those boys and have a bit of a "talk." Mayumi, on the other hand, was happy to just go home and write a letter to her parents about her exciting first day of school. On their walk towards the warehouse, the girls were startled to find a boy on his cell phone in an alleyway, though after learning that he was just waiting for a girl, they left him alone. When they found their way to the hideout, the girls were surprised to see only two of the boys playing cards on a crate. They quickly changed their tune, however, when three figures wearing handkerchiefs over their faces caused the two boys to fall asleep, and attempted to kidnap Yukiko. A fight began, with many people getting tackled, tased, and burnt, but eventually the girls overcame their enemies, and the attackers' leader ran off. Though Mitsuko chased him down, she was turned back by an attack from him.